


Death's Door

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Ancel and Berenger both get a call from Death-Cast. As soon as you get that call it means you'll be dead by the next day. You may have 1 hour you may have almost 24, but death is inevitable.Ancel doesn't want to die alone, and Berenger doesn't want to die holed up. He wants to go out finally living. The two meet on the app 'Last Friends' and spend their final day together.Loosely based off of the novel 'They Both Die at the End'.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. 12:41 a.m. - Ancel

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summery, this will not be a happy ending. There will be no surprise ending where they both survive by some miracle. If death fic or sad fics aren't for you, turn back now. You've been warned.
> 
> This fic is loosely based off of 'They Both Die at the End' by Adam Silvera. To be honest, I haven't finished the novel yet. It is a bit young for me, and taking me a while. However, I do love the premise of the book and was inspired to write my own fic. Though, I do suggest giving the book a shot, it might be up your alley.
> 
> I will be posting the first two chapters at one time. All of the chapters will be short, however, don't expect multiple updates at once. This might be a one time deal.
> 
> If you like the fic please leave a comment below. I love talking with readers!
> 
> Finally, this fic isn't beta'd. We die like Auguste (or I guess in this case Ancel and Berenger).
> 
> Enjoy!

_ 12:41 a.m. _

**Ancel**

When he got the phone call 30 minutes ago, Ancel was in his boyfriend’s bed, phone already in hand. His boyfriend, Louans, was lying next to him sleeping. Ancel, on the other hand, wasn’t tired yet so he was thumbing through Instagram.

The number that flashed across his screen was one Ancel didn’t know, but the sound of the ringtone was. Everyone knew it. There was only one company in the world that had that ringtone, Death-Cast. And, they only ever called for one thing.

Ancel stared at his phone until it stopped ringing, his boyfriend waking up next to him. It was a mistake. It had to be. Ancel was still young, he had just hit his 20’s. If anyone was going to get that call, it would be the man lying next to him. Louans was much older than Ancel was.

He sucked in a breath, and then let it out, breath trembling, as his phone began ringing once more. Same ringtone, same number. Ancel answered the phone the same way he did everything in life, confidently. Even if he wasn’t feel it, he wouldn’t let the person on the other end of the phone know.

Now, Ancel was standing in front of the mirror, studying himself. He should feel lucky. After all, Death-Cast did their phone calls up until 3 a.m. Ancel got his a bit after midnight, right after they just started making their calls. He wouldn’t be one of those people missing out on 3 hours of the life he had left, however long that might be. Ancel could die in the next ten minutes, or the next 5 hours. They weren’t given the specific time, he just knew that today would be his last.

What he did know however was how he didn’t want to spend his last day. He didn’t want to spend it in bed, having mediocre almost boring sex with a man he didn’t love. So, when Ancel had hung up, he climbed out of bed. Louans tried to talk to him, tried to stop him, but Ancel didn’t care anymore. This wasn’t about Louans. This was about him. Still in his pajamas, a silk robe thrown over it, Ancel walked outside, hailed a cab, and took it back to his tiny apartment.

Usually, Ancel liked to look immaculate, perfect, but there was only so much you could do in a tight dress, and 5 inch stilettos before they restricted you. He wanted to be ready for anything today. So, Ancel put on a pair of tight black jeans, along with a white shirt that had sheer long sleeves. It showed off a bit of his stomach and the ring dangling from his piercing. He opted for ankle high boots that had a tiny heel to them. Ancel wasn’t going to give everything up after all.

On most days it took him an hour or so to do his hair and makeup, but Ancel didn’t want to waste that kind of time. Time he might not have. He ran a brush through his long hair, getting out all of the tangles, and left it loose around his shoulders. Not wanting to die wearing no makeup, Ancel quickly put on a bit of eyeliner, and some white sparkly eyeshadow. He finished it off with some shiny lip gloss and called it a day.

Now what?

When Death-Cast had called him, Etienne, gave a list of events that were going on today. Festivals, concerts, things Ancel could do, places Ancel could go to to enjoy his final hours. But, Ancel had hardly listened. He didn’t want to end up at a festival where a bunch of people who were dying were trying to enjoy their last hours. There would be nothing more depressing than that. He wanted to do something special, something he’d enjoy, but he definitely didn’t want to do it alone.

All of a sudden, a name flashed in Ancel’s mind. A name from an ad he had seen many times posted on buses, trains, taxis, and in supermarkets. Ancel had never really paid attention to it because he thought he had a lifetime still ahead of him. His subconscious had apparently thought otherwise.

He pulled out his phone, and opened the app store. Ancel downloaded the free app  _ Last Friend _ . It was an app you could go to and find someone to spend your final hours with. Some of the people on there were dying too, like Ancel. While others on there were just people who wanted to help those dying enjoy the little time they had left.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Ancel began to fill out his profile.

_ Name: Ancel _

_ Age: 20 _

_ Orientation: Not looking for a final fuck, I’d probably be disappointed _

_ Interests: Fashion, shopping, dancing, wine _

_ What you’d like to do on your final day: Have fun. I’m looking for someone with money, to spoil me and give me whatever I want before I kick the bucket. In exchange, you get my company _

__

Ancel went through his phone searching for a photo. It couldn’t be one with Louans, nor could it be anything too sexual and posed. He didn’t want anyone getting ideas. Not finding one, he sat on the edge of the counter, and took a selfie. Before he could think any better of it, Ancel uploaded the photo and hit submit.


	2. 12:50 a.m. - Berenger

_ 12:50 a.m. _

**Berenger**

When Berenger had gotten the call 10 minutes ago, he had already been asleep for about 3 hours. He had work early in the morning after all. The ringtone blaring in the empty room, woke him easily. For a moment, Berenger thought that it was already 5, and time for him to get out of bed and go for his morning run.

He was confused when it was instead a phone call, and he answered, still half asleep. Hazel, the woman who called him, was very polite, nice, and apologetic. Even so, Berenger couldn’t help being a bit cold to her, ruder than he would ever be to someone in normal circumstances.

Berenger knew he was going to die one day. He had thought he had come to terms with that, but apparently it gave him more of a shock than he had expected. After all, he wasn’t that old. He figured he still had a good few years left.

He hung up, still in a bit of shock, and had been sitting on his bed ever since. Berenger ran through his day in his head. Get up, go for a jog, feed the horses, shower, eat breakfast, go to work, and then repeat. Except not today. There wasn’t going to be a repeat.

Berenger thought about calling Auguste, his best friend and telling him. Auguste would insist on coming over, spending the day with him, making it great. But, Berenger didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on Auguste. He didn’t want his death to be hanging over the both of them, eating them up quietly through the day. Berenger would rather Auguste remember him with pleasant memories, not tainted ones. 

Maybe he should just go about his normal routine? No one would suspect anything, and it would be comfortable for him. But…shouldn't his last day be about stepping outside of his comfort zone? Doing things he always wanted to do, but hadn’t? Berenger had locked himself up in his office, in his house long enough. He should spend his last day out doing…doing who knows what, but doing something. Berenger just didn’t want to do it alone.

Berenger opened up the browser on his phone and typed “dying”. Years ago, if you typed that into the browser a bunch of medical articles, websites to try and diagnose yourself, or news relating to death would have popped up. After the creation of Death-Cast, all that changed.

Now, forums popped up of people sharing their final days, places to try and give people comfort. There were pages that listed things people might want to do on their last days. Ads for restaurants and spots that offered ‘discounts’ on your final meal were everywhere. Places that offered virtual experiences so you could ‘travel around the world’ or ‘try extreme sports’ were built

What caught Berenger’s eye was an article about an app called  _ Last Friend _ . He opened the article and skimmed it before deciding to download the app. Perhaps he could find someone to get him out of his house. Someone who would show him how to enjoy his final hours, and let loose a little. It was worth a shot.

Berenger filled in his profile.

_ Name: Berenger _

_ Age: 33 _

_ Orientation: - _

_ Interests: Horses, history, reading _

_ What you’d like to do on your final day: My life is run by routine. I don’t want to live my final hours like that. I want someone to break me out of my shell, and experience something I wouldn’t otherwise. _

Berenger didn’t have many pictures on his phone, so he used the one from his website and posted it. As soon as he did, lists of other profiles popped up. He clicked a button that said  _ dying _ to narrow down the search. He wanted someone in the same predicament as him, not someone who would be full of pity. Then he clicked the box for  _ male _ , and finally narrowed the age down from around his age to younger. He wanted someone who would be up to trying something new, something crazy. Younger people tended to go for that. When Berenger clicked search again, fewer profiles popped up.

Berenger paused, one profile catching his interest. It was of a man with the most gorgeous green eyes Berenger had ever seen. Berenger could hardly look away from them, and this was just in a picture.

He clicked on the profile to read it. Ancel seemed like fun, like someone who enjoyed being spontaneous and doing new things. It seemed he wanted to enjoy his final day. Berenger also met the criteria Ancel was looking for. He had money, lots of it, and after today it would be useless. Why shouldn’t he use it to give someone else their perfect last day?

Berenger sent a message.

_ Berenger (1:00 a.m): Hello. My name is Berenger. Today is my final day also, but I have no idea what to do with it. If you could do anything, what would you do? Sky’s the limit. _

_ Ancel (1:03 a.m): Hello Berenger. I want to go to Ios. I’ve never seen the ocean in real life, and I want to see what sand feels like beneath my feet. _

__

Berenger had been to Akelios a few times to go to museums, exhibitions, and see the ruins there. It was a beautiful country, but he had never really enjoyed the ocean. It always seemed like something romantic, something that was meant to be enjoyed by more than one person. Berenger had never appreciated the sand beneath his feet.

He pulled up a travel website. Since Death-Cast, flights now left 24 hours a day. People finding out they were about to die, caused a demand in early morning flights. There was a flight in two and a half hours.

The app showed Ancel’s location in a town not too far from him. If they both left now, they had plenty of time to get to the airport for the flight. He ignored the voice in his head telling him not to do anything stupid or rash, and purchased two tickets. He took a picture of the confirmation email and sent it to Ancel.

_ Berenger (1:15 a.m.): I’ll see you at the airport. _


	3. 1:15 a.m. - Ancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year's.
> 
> Now that Secret Santa and the holidays are over, I can get back on this story. Since this chapter is so short, again I am posting two at once.
> 
> This chapter nor any future ones isn't Beta'd so please don't mind any errors (if there are any big ones please let me know).
> 
> And again, if you enjoy this or the next chapter, let me know below.

_ 1:15 a.m _

**Ancel**

Ancel had already received a bunch of messages. Half of them he deleted right away. It was like most people weren’t even reading his profile. He had gotten a few offers of sex, and the couple of people he did talk to came off as creeps. Ancel guessed that’s what you got when you used a free app. Though with the amount of time most people who downloaded the app had left, you think it’d be vetted better. Either way, it seemed like a waste of time he didn’t have left.

Ancel was about to give up, and maybe give Louans another shot, when a message popped up that made him pause. A message from someone named Berenger. He wasn’t sure if that was a first or last name.

He was about to type back that he wanted to go shopping, and eat a big fancy meal but paused. A big fancy meal was probably what a lot of people wanted as their dying wish.The man had basically said that Ancel could do whatever he wanted. He needed to think outside of the box, and what Ancel really wanted was to see somewhere other than Vere.

To be honest, Ancel didn’t think he’d hear back from him, but to his surprise he was sent a picture of a plane reservation. He gasped, his heart pounding in excitement. He’d have to hurry if he wanted to make it to the airport.

Luckily, this was a one way, one day trip. Ancel didn’t need to pay anything. None of this stuff he would need anymore. Ancel called a taxi to come take him to the airport.

Ancel messaged Berenger to tell him he was on his way. As he got closer to the airport, Berenger messaged him that he was there, near the check-in counters, waiting. Ancel gave the taxi driver his credit card, without hesitation when they arrived. After all, he didn’t need to worry about money anymore, and if this purchase would screw up his next month or so.

When he got close to the check-in counters, Ancel paused. He saw a man, all in brown standing by himself. That had to be him didn’t it? When the man brought his hand up in a hesitant wave, Ancel’s question was answered. He walked over, trying not to seem too hesitant. Doubt was starting to creep in that this was crazy. Ancel didn’t even know the man. He could be a murderer, the reason Ancel’s life ended, for all he knew. But, these thoughts couldn’t stop his feet from bringing him closer and closer.

He stopped in front of Berenger, green eyes meeting brown. Berenger was attractive enough, but in those clothes he looked plain, not washed out but on the verge of being so. If Ancel passed him on the street he wouldn’t spare him a second glance, or remember having even seen him five minutes later.

“Berenger?” Ancel asked to double check.

“Yes.” The man answered.

Ancel offered his hand.


	4. 2:20 a.m. - Berenger

_ 2:20 a.m.  _

**Berenger**

Berenger knew the other man was going to be gorgeous. He could tell by the picture that Ancel had on his profile. He just didn’t realize how gorgeous. Berenger watched the red head get closer and closer. Each step closer Ancel took, stunned Berenger even more. When their eyes met for the first time, Berenger inhaled, unable to move, think, or breathe for a moment.

Ancel offering his hand snapped him out of it. He looked down, noticing that Ancel held out his hand like a woman might do in the olden days, not on its side but the back of his hand up. Berenger took Ancel’s fingers in his hand, and brought it up to his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure.” He said and placed a soft quick kiss on it, letting go of Ancel’s hand quickly, like he had never even held it.

Berenger saw surprise spark in Ancel’s eyes before it disappeared.

“We should hurry up. We don’t have much time.” The double meaning not being lost on either of them.

“No, we don’t, do we?”

Berenger had his passport ready when they went to the counter. Ancel didn’t have one, but he didn’t need one. Ancel pulled up the Death-Cast website on his phone, and showed his name on the list of people who got the call. That paired with his ID, was enough to let him through. No one wanted to deny a dying man their last dream.

They went through security in only a few minutes, hardly anyone else in the airport this early.

“Do you want a coffee?” Berenger asked, gesturing to the 24 hour café.

“A latte would be great, skim…” Ancel paused. “No, make that a caramel mocha latte with regular milk, and fuck it, have them put whip cream on top.”

Berenger chuckled and nodded.

He watched as Ancel went to go find two seats near their boarding gate, watching him walk away for what was probably a moment too long.

Berenger ordered Ancel’s drink, and a regular coffee for himself. He wasn’t a fan of any of that fancy stuff people drank nowadays. He brought the drink over and handed it to Ancel before sitting down next to him. The red head took a long sip, letting out a sigh, then turned to study Berenger.

“So, are you sick or something?”

Berenger paused.

“Excuse me?”

“Are you sick? Is that why you’re dying.” Ancel’s eyes trailed over Berenger. “You’re not old.”

Berenger shook his head.

“No. I’m not sick. The doctor said my health was perfect during my last physical. You?”

“Nah. Just have shit luck like you do I guess. What’d you do?” Ancel paused before continuing. “I was a stripper.” He said bluntly. “Not recently. Recently, I was practically shacked up with my rich boyfriend. He was supporting me as I made my way through college.”

“I was –am-“ After all, he still was for however many hours he had left. “An accountant. Where’s your boyfriend now?”

Ancel shrugged. “The call made me realize I didn’t like him much. I didn’t want to spend my last day with him.”

Berenger opened his mouth to ask why Ancel wanted to spend his last hours with a total stranger, when they were called to board their flight. They both got up and gave their tickets to the stewardess before getting on the plan.

As they sat down Berenger realized how crazy this was. Two people, who were destined to die today at some unknown time, were getting on a flight together. This could very well be how they died. That added to the fact that probably a good chunk of the few other passengers on this plane were dead men and women walking. The odds were against them, but it was too late now. Berenger just hoped that if they did crash, none of the survivors were too badly hurt. After all, just because you weren’t destined to die today, didn’t mean you were safe from horrific accidents.

Ancel, however, didn’t seem phased by any of the same thoughts as Berenger. As soon as he buckled himself in, he turned on the TV in the seat in front of him. He clicked around, looking at the shows and movies available, and sighed sitting back. Apparently Ancel had found nothing interesting.

The red head turned to him.

“I’m going to sleep. Sure, seems stupid to sleep a couple of my last hours away, but nothing else to do on here. Plus, I want all my energy for Ios.”

Berenger nodded.

“I don’t mind.”

He took Ancel’s coffee from him. Once they were up in the air, he’d put them on his tray, but for now he’d hold it as Ancel rested.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ancel move around, trying out different positions. Finally, Ancel laid his head on Berenger’s shoulder and closed his eyes getting comfortable.

Berenger stayed still not wanting to jostle Ancel as he tried to sleep. He glanced down, admiring the red head’s features close up.


	5. 7:15 a.m. - Ancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized (after posting the next two chapters) that I forgot to post this one, so I guess you get three chapters this time!
> 
> As always BETA'd by me, so any mistakes are mine.

_ 7:15 a.m.  _

**Ancel**

The landing announcement woke him. He tried to lift his head, but realized something was weighing it down. Ancel glanced over, and realized Berenger had also fallen asleep, head a top his.

Ancel let Berenger lay there for a moment, wondering if he should wake him or not. Then he figured he probably should. It couldn’t be a comfortable position for landing.

“Berenger.” Ancel said quietly, and then once more before Berenger made a small noise.

He opened his eyes, and looked over. When he saw the position they were in, a slight blush crossed Berenger’s cheeks and he sat up.

“Sorry.”

Ancel shook his head. “Don’t be. We’re about to land.”

Ancel felt refreshed after the few hours of sleep he got. He’d be able to take on the rest of the day and whatever they wanted to do. When they disembarked, they went right to the train that would take them to the main city.

“Do you still want to go to the beach?” Berenger asked him.

He nodded.

“I’ve never seen it in real life, but the pictures always make it look so beautiful.”

“Then we should get swimsuits since we bought nothing with us.”

“I don’t know how to swim.”

“I can’t really swim well either, but we don’t have to. We can just go in a bit, or relax on the sand. It’ll be better to have them just in case.”

When they got to the main train station it was still pretty early. The shops wouldn’t be open for another half hour or so, so Berenger took him into a café for breakfast.

“Have you had Akielon food before?”

“Yes, but I heard the Veretian version isn’t really authentic.”

Berenger chuckled. “No, it’s not. The idea is there, but the ingredients and the flavors are changed a bit to fit a more Veretian palate. Do you want a lighter breakfast or a heavier one?”

“Something light, we can eat more later if…” If there was time. “if we’re hungry.”

Berenger ordered something for him, Ancel having no idea what it was. When the waiter brought it out, it looked like a sort of porridge. Ancel smiled. It was something that he would have ordered for himself.

He took a bite. It was nice and light, and the fruit mixed in with the honey made it taste fresh. It was really nice. Ancel took his time eating that, and drinking the coffee that Berenger had ordered with it.

By the time the two of them were done eating, the shops were opened and people were starting to walk around.


	6. 9:30 a.m. - Berenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to get out the next two (short) chapters. Work has been crazy recently.
> 
> Again, not BETA'd so excuse any typos they're my fault.
> 
> If you like the chapters let me know below. I'll be posting Ancel's next one right after.

_ 9:30 a.m  _

**Berenger**

The two of them left the restaurant, and Berenger checked the Mall Directory. He found a bathing suit store and the two of them started walking through it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ancel looking into every store, window shopping.

Ancel looked like someone who had a sense of fashion, and cared about it. The man probably loved shopping also. The next store they passed, he saw Ancel hesitate, pausing for a moment before continuing to walk again.

Berenger stopped.

“What is it?”

Ancel looked at Berenger and shook his head.

“Nothing.”

Berenger saw Ancel’s eyes dart behind him, and he followed Ancel’s gaze.

“A jewelry store?”

He saw Ancel’s cheeks turn a light shade of red at having been caught.

“The gold. It’s beautiful.”

“Ah yes. Akielon is known for its gold jewelry. These pieces aren’t so bad, but I’ve seen some bigger tackier pieces. They only get worse the farther back in history you go.” Berenger said, thinking of all the jewelry exhibits he had seen in museums.

The red head’s eyes were still drawn to the window, so Berenger only hesitated another moment before asking.

“Do you want to go inside?”

Ancel paused and then shook his head. “No. Even if I’m dying, I can’t afford anything they’d have in there.”

“Let’s go in.” Berenger said, already walking into the store giving Ancel no choice but to follow after him.

A woman greeted them as soon as they walked in, and asked them if they needed any help.

“Which one caught your eye in the window?”

“The tri-color one, with the emeralds.”

The woman smiled. “The meander one? That’s one of our newest pieces. Very beautiful with the three different colors.”

“He’ll try it on.”

The woman went to get it from the window and brought it over to the glass counter. She put on gloves and lifted it out. When Ancel had moved his hair, she placed it on his neck clasping it. She pulled a mirror closer, so that Ancel could see himself.

Berenger watched as Ancel’s eyes widened as he looked at himself in the mirror. His right hand hesitantly came up to his neck, and paused before it could touch the necklace.

“We also have a matching bracelet.”

“He’ll try that on too. Along with a pair of earrings and a ring if you have any that would go with it.” 

Berenger could see the woman’s face when she realized that she was about to get a huge sale. Ancel turned to look at him, tearing his eyes away from the mirror when she left.

“What are you doing?”

“What? You said you always wanted real gold.”

“And I told you I can’t afford it.”

“Yes, but I can, and I’m not going to need the money after today. Let me buy them for you.”

He watched amused as Ancel’s mouth dropped open, then snapped shut, and repeated the motions again. He was snapped out of his stupor when the woman brought over several pieces, giving Ancel a choice. The items that caught Ancel’s attention was a bracelet that looked exactly the same as the necklace, a ring that was also reminiscent of a meander style but had a small dip in it, the bottom pointing down like the tip of a triangle, and a pair of earrings. The earrings were laurels shaped into an oval. Hanging off the bottom of the oval was an emerald matching the ones in his necklace and bracelet.

When they walked out of the store, Ancel’s wrist, finger, ears, and neck were draped in gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all of the jewelry pieces that Ancel's are based off of. 
> 
> Necklace  
> https://www.hellenic-art.com/gold-greek-key-meander-necklace-tricolor.html
> 
> Bracelet https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgeorgioscollections.com%2F&psig=AOvVaw049EEICgsRh4gXCVNw6yOU&ust=1610005606730000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAMQjB1qFwoTCODxirTohu4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAP
> 
> Ring  
> https://greekgold.com/product/greek-key-gold-ring-greek-jewelry-meander-greece-gold-jewellery-29/  
> Earrings   
> https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/339529259377716693/


	7. 9:50 a.m. - Ancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Ancel's chapter. Again BETA'd by me so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I finally figured out all the rest of the dates, and how I want to end the story so hopefully even with work being busier I can still find some time to write.
> 
> If you like it, let me know below :)

_ 9:50 a.m  _

**Ancel**

Even as they left the jewelry store, Ancel still couldn’t believe what had happened. He was still waiting for the staff to call after him, telling him to return everything. Ancel couldn’t believe that someone he just met, would buy all of this for him. He also couldn’t believe that Berenger could just drop this amount of money and not even blink. Yes, Berenger was going to die today but still.

“You told me you were an accountant.” Ancel said scrutinizing Berenger.

“Correct.”

“So what, are you an accountant for embellishers and criminals? How can you make this much money.”

He saw Berenger quirk his eyebrow in amusement.

“While accounting pays well, it doesn’t pay that well, not even the illegal kind. Though, I’m just guessing on that front.”

“Well, then how?”

“My family…we’re from old money. When I came of age I got access to my trust fund, and unlike my brothers who like to try and spend everything they have, I live more simply.” Berenger said with a shrug. “I don’t really need material items besides books and the necessities. I have a nice cushion to fall back on if I ever need it.”

“How old? Are you like royalty?”

Berenger chuckled.

“No. We’re not that rich. Though we are descended from Lords.”

Ancel laughed shaking his head. “Ridiculous. If I had that type of money, I’d be living in luxury, spending it like your brothers.

He watched as the older man smirked.

“Of that I have no doubt. But,” Berenger said, glancing over at Ancel again, “luxury seems to suit you. The jewelry looks good on you.”

Ancel smiled and gripped the necklace lightly. “I know. Doesn’t it?”

He paused for a moment.

“But really…thank you.”

Berenger smiled. “My pleasure. Now, let’s go get our bathing suits, we don’t have all day.”

They actually might have, but there was no way to tell if they did or didn’t.

Instead of getting all the way to the bathing suit store that Ancel had seen Berenger pick out on the directory, he grabbed Berenger’s hand and pulled him inside Armani. After all, the other man apparently had the money for it, and Ancel planned to take full advantage of it for however long they both had left.

Ancel ended up with a one piece black bathing suit. It had two straps that fell from his shoulder, and crisscrossed once across his chest to his hips. He then got a black sheer cover up that looked Akielon inspired, which was perfect for where they were. Finishing off his outfit were a pair of black and white wedge platform sandals. He even convinced Berenger to get him a white sundress with green flowers all over it for after the beach.

When they got out to the mall parking lot, Ancel was still chatting away about the differences in material and time it took to make brand clothes, and how it was worth the exorbitant prices. He was so into it, that Ancel didn’t see the car coming as he stepped off the curb.

He felt a hand grab his, and pull him back. Ancel ‘oof’d’ as he fell back against Berenger’s chest. He looked up confused and was about to ask Berenger what he was doing, when a car whizzed by, way too fast for a mall parking lot, where he had just been standing.

Ancel looked up at Berenger in surprise and gratitude.

“Remember, the universe has it out for us today. Try and be more careful.”

Ancel swallowed and nodded.

“Yes. Thank you.” He said quietly.

The rest of the trip to the beach went by much less eventful. When they got there, they stopped in the changing rooms and changed into their bathing suits. Ancel came out in sunglasses, his cover up and his sandals knowing he looked more than ready for the beach.

However, when they reached the sand he realized the shoes weren’t such a great idea. The sandals kicked the sand up everywhere, and made it hard to walk. He paused taking off the sandals, his bare feet now in the sand.

It was a strange feeling. The sand was hot, dry and a bit rough, but it didn’t feel terrible. They found a spot with an umbrella and two chairs that weren’t taken yet, and Berenger called someone over to rent and pay for them as Ancel took his cover-up off.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Berenger watching him take off his coverup and reveal the bathing suit underneath. Ancel knew it looked good on him. It showed just the right amount of skin. Enough to look sexy, but keep some for the imagination.

If it was anyone but Berenger, Ancel would have shot him a flirtatious smirk, or a smile. The two of them weren’t here to flirt and hook up however, they were here to live a little before they died.

Ancel in return watched as Berenger took his shirt off. The man had definition to him, which Ancel had guessed at the airport. The blue and white tri colored bathing suit that Ancel had picked out for him showed off his toned legs. It helped that it was a color other than brown. Berenger had a nice body, and it made Ancel do a double take. Perhaps he had overlooked Berenger when he first met him. At any other time, in any other life, Berenger would be a catch, rich, good looking, and so far kind. But, this was not another time. This was now, and they needed to get in the water.

He followed Berenger down to the water, his heart beating a bit more quickly, nervous as they got closer to the ocean. Children and adults were playing in the water, waves knocking some of them over, but they seemed to be enjoying it.

Ancel hadn’t realized how vast and how strong the ocean seemed to be.

Berenger seemed to sense his hesitation and grabbed Ancel’s hand.

“We can do it together if you like.” He said.

Ancel squeezed Berenger’s hand tighter, and nodded.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are links to all of Ancel's clothes (and one of Berenger's)
> 
> Swimsuit:  
> https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/111182684523053365/  
> Cover up  
> https://wear.jp/item/17646669/  
> Sandals  
> https://www.yoox.com/item?cod10=11980693&tp=60712&utm_campaign=uk_2067095&utm_medium=affiliation-rs&utm_source=integral&tduid=e774852a7fa5228a2419585224c5c96a#cod10=11980693IW&sizeId=7&sizeName=37  
> Sundress  
> https://www.carousell.sg/p/armani-exchange-summer-mini-dress-size-0-183735285/
> 
> Berenger’s swimsuit  
> https://www.frmoda.com/en/trunks-swimsuit-array-23?utm_source=RakutenMarketing&utm_medium=Affiliate&utm_campaign=3341494:Lyst+US&utm_content=15:34748&utm_term=UKNetwork&ranMID=43101&ranEAID=tZkYzve9Cvk&ranSiteID=tZkYzve9Cvk-LsoeYCoxtIGX_cN_HI38uw


End file.
